


High School

by amtrak12



Series: Misc Ghostbusters Drabbles [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bullies and loneliness and fear and dread. Too many memories Erin can't escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School

Battle Creek Central High School.

Cajoling; Eye-rolling; Walking straight past like she's invisible.

_Who're you? - They've been classmates since age twelve._

_Erin._

_Wait, are you the weird ghost girl?_

Bullies and loneliness and fear and dread. Too many memories she can't escape.

Abby is happily showing Holtz around, busting equipment out and ready. She doesn't sense the ghost that's already in front of them.

_I can't do this. I can't do this._

A warm hand slides over hers and squeezes.

"I got you," Patty says. "We're all Ghost Girls now, remember?"

Erin nods. Squeezes back.

Okay, she can do this.

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr @ amtrak12


End file.
